


changjinlix drabbles

by minisieok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel!Felix - Freeform, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Changbin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, Little!Felix, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT3, Polyamory, Regression, Sleepy Cuddles, changjinlix, daddy!bin daddy!hyunjin, demon!Hyunjin, non-sexual oral fixation, whiny felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisieok/pseuds/minisieok
Summary: hyunjin, changbin and felix are deeply in love.





	1. Prince au

Hyunjin and Changbin have been married for around three years and were both princes of their kingdom when Changbin's mother had demanded them to find an omega and bring them into their relationship. Both Hyunjin and Changbin had originally put a negative label on their family name, due to the fact that they're both alphas, however they didn't care, they're so deep in love, a baby wasn't something they thought about at the time, but now they have no choice but to find someone else to add into their relationship, but at the end of it, they don't get to choose who they'll marry, their parents do. 

 

It was late, around ten, when they first met Felix, a prince of another kingdom. they could smell the fear radiating off of him, and his pretty face was contorted in fear as well, but there was another smell Hyunjin and Changbin caught, he smelled amazing, his scent was definitely more on the feminine side, like roses and peaches, but way better. Changbin's mother instructs Felix to sit down on the wine red sofa then wordlessly leaves the room, the sound of the palace's front door slamming echoes around the living room, signalling she had left.

 

"Hello," the omega greets shyly. Hyunjin smiles at him, sitting down on the large love seat in front of Felix. "Hi, love. I'm Hyunjin and this is my husband Changbin." Felix sinks down against the couch, clearly trying to make himself seem smaller. Poor boy. Changbin has never seen someone look so frightened. "I'm Felix." He whispers back, resisting the urge to cover his face so the alphas can't see him. 

 

"That's a pretty name." Changbin compliments. In result, Felix squirms in discomfort, its not that he disliked the compliment or anything, it just felt weird, Hyunjin and Changbin are married and now he's forced to join their relationship, not that he doesn't necessarily want to, they are handsome, and do seem kind, but he feels like he shouldn't be there, that he's somewhat unwanted, only there to be their omega, and the compliments are only for sympathy, and now with these thoughts, all Felix wants is to be alone. 

 

Luckily dinner past quickly, Felix seemed a little less timid now, He was smiling softly while eating and even trying to make conversation, but he had trouble focusing when all he could smell are the alpha's scents. They smelled like sunday morning tea, earl grey, and Felix loved it, he wishes he could curl up to their chests and breathe in their smells forever, but maybe that's weird. They'll be his husbands soon, but he doesn't belong here, or with him, he can play the part, but it still makes him feel sad, knowing that he's only there so they'll impregnate them and they can have a baby, but that's it. Hyunjin and Changbin are in love with each other, not with him. 

 

Once dinner was done, Felix eagerly stands up, his cheeks light pink, "I'll do the dishes." He says, reaching for his cutlery, he places the fork and knife onto his plate and picks the dish up, moving over to do the same for Hyunjin and Changbin. "Oh, Felix. it's okay. Our servants will do it," Hyunjin murmurs, he stands up from his chair and gently grabs Felix's wrist, stopping him from moving any more. Felix looks down at his wrist then back at Hyunjin, his cheeks were probably red as roses now, though the alphas thought it looks pretty. "We have a bed made up for you in a guest bedroom, but you can sleep with us if you want." 

 

Felix hums nervously after hearing Changbin's statement, this lips purse into a pout as he thinks. "Maybe for tonight i'll sleep in the guest room." He replies quietly, deciding that it would just be weird to come into their bed and disturb their sleep. 

 

But it could never be that easy for Felix, could it? Only an hour into the night, thunder rattles the walls of the palace resulting in Felix squirming in discomfort, one of Felix's biggest fears is storms, it always had been, and of course it's going to rain like this on his first night with the alphas. 

 

Felix tries to distract himself, thinking about the wedding and what will it look like? He is admittedly a little excited to get married though he never imagined he would ever marry two people, but a wedding is still a wedding. Before Felix know it, tears are slowly streaming down his freckled cheeks. From the horror of the rain and the realization that he'll never truly be loved, he can't stress the fact that he's only there for a baby, Hyunjin and Changbin will never love him, and he'll be stuck in this three-way relationship forever. But a scary thought pops into his mind, what if Felix falls in love with them but they'll never feel the same. Just as he thinks that nasty thought, lightening strikes, brightening up his temporary room. He slowly sits up, Felix leans against the bed's headboard and pulls his knees to his chest, whimpering as thunder echoes through the halls.

 

This will be a long night.

 

In the morning, Felix makes his way around the palace, still wearing the dark blue silk pyjamas gifted to him by the servants. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, the foreign bed was definitely comfortable, but it's always strange sleeping in a new place, a new bed, and also completely terrifying when it's storming. 

 

The palace is beautiful, the walls are a pretty gold colour, expensive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and soft red carpets laid across the flooring. It's way more beautiful than Felix's old palace. Old. That word makes the boy's heart sink, he has a new home, a new life, a new family..

 

"Morning, Felix." A deep, sleep thick voice comes from behind him. Felix turns around, biting his bottom lip as he gazes at the source of the voice. Hyunjin. felix smiles shyly, it's small, but a small. Running his small fingers through his hair, he responds, "Hi!" He replies, almost excitedly, though he looks a little sad, and to be honest, he is, his eyes are puffy from crying not last night, adding that Felix usually gets rather emotional when he's tired, as well he's still shaken up from the rainstorm, and he's lonely, trying to convince himself to get used to the feeling, knowing he'll have to feel it for the rest of his life. There's just a lot on Felix's plate. "You okay?" Hyunjin questions, placing his hand on Felix's back and beginning to walk, pretty much guiding Felix to walk with him. 

 

"Just sleepy." He shrugs, inching closer to Hyunjin. Would this be cheating? Is he making Hyunjin cheat on Changbin? Technically they're not getting romantic or anything, they're just walking, and aren't they all in a relationship? Felix doesn't really know, he just feels like he's there, not really belonging, just existing. Hyunjin hums, smiling to himself, moving his hand over to the edge of Felix's hip, now having his arm wrapped around the younger boy's waist. "Was it the storm? Don't worry, I hate storms too." He chuckles and looks down at Felix. Felix's eyes brighten and widen as he looks back up at Hyunjin. Really? That doesn't make him feel as embarrassed anymore. "They're scary." Felix states, softly and shyly. Felix is so cute, Hyunjin thinks, he just wants to hug him forever. 

 

"Aren't they? But we'll be okay, Changbin will always protect us." Hyunjin winks. 

 

Soon enough, they were in the dining room, Changbin already seated there, though he hadn't started eating yet, instead he was waiting for his husband and fiancé. There's a velvet box sitting beside Felix's plate, the boy raises his eyebrows as he sits, were they proposing? Felix knows that obviously they'll have to get married, but for some reason he never pictured either of them proposing. "I think you already know what we're going to ask," Changbin chuckles nervously, resting his chin in his palm, "But will you marry us?"

Felix quietly laughs to himself and takes the box, slowly opening it. Holy shit. The ring is gorgeous, and it's Felix's now! His cheeks light up as he looks up, "Well I do have to say yes, don't I?" He jokes, though even though it was lighthearted, he seemed a little hesitant to speak. "Yeah, kinda." Changbin replies and smiles at the timid boy. Hyunjin and Changbin had talked the night before about Felix, talking about how shy he seemed, how adorable his freckles are, everything about him. "Well then it's a yes." 

 

Almost exactly after breakfast, Felix looks shyly at the two boys, or well his now official fiancés, "Can I go for a walk?" He asks. Hyunjin eyes him for a moment as the servants take away their plates. "Alone? You don't quite know the grounds yet." He replies, but obviously he wasn't saying no. Felix is his own person who can do what he pleases, but Hyunjin is just worried that Felix will get lost. "This is a good chance for me to explore!"

"Would you like a servant to come with you? I can get the cook," Changbin seems more worried than Hyunjin, which confused Felix, it was a kind gesture and honestly it made his heart flutter, but it's still strange, they don't love Felix, they hardly know him, why should they be worried? "It's okay. I'll be fine alone! Unless you don't want me to go.." Felix pouts. he really wanted to look around, he knows for a fact that the palace has a beautiful garden, so he was really hoping to get a closer look at it. "Don't pout," Hyunjin chuckles deeply, and Felix could smell the dominance heavy in the room, making his cheeks flush. "But go ahead and go for a walk."

 

It was about a five minute walk to the garden, and Felix hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas, but holy shit, it left him breathless. The gardener is working in the garden, quietly humming as he pulls at the weeds. "Hello!" felix exclaims and crouches down. He grins excitedly at the gardener then gazes lovingly at all the flowers. "I'm felix. The new prince!" "Ah, I'm Chan, and this is my garden." Felix nods excitedly, his eyes brighten when his eyes fall upon white roses, his favourite. The whole garden smells like happiness, and he just wants to bask in it forever, but technically he can, this is his home as well now, so he can spend all his days there. "It's beautiful." Felix whispers, caught up in the beauty, his gaze still on the white roses. 

 

"Here," Chan laughs and picks the rose, handing it to Felix. "You could've just taken it, it's your garden too." Feli happily takes the white rose and smells it, closing his eyes as he takes in the scent. He stands to his feet and thanks Chan, telling him that he should go back to the palace, leaving out the fact that he's going to go back to bed. Chan bids the freckled boy goodbye, softly smiling at him and saying that he can come get a white rose whenever he wants. 

 

When Felix walks back into the palace, Hyunjin and Changbin were just walking by the grand entrance, the alphas were able to smell Felix's happiness, which made them happy as well, they liked knowing that Felix is feeling happy in his new home. "You went to the garden, did you like it?" Changbin asks and puts his arm around Felix. this is odd, Felix thinks, how come they're being so touchy? No one is around, they don't have to pretend when they're alone. "Its beautiful." Felix responds, grinning down at the rose held in his tiny hand. "Your gardener is really nice, he gave me this flower. I didn't even have to ask!"

 

Changbin feels jealousy rise in his stomach at the thought of Chan giving Felix a flower but he passes it off with a smile, all three of them beginning to walk up the staircase. "It's your garden now, and we only want the best for our prince."

 

Our prince? Changbin's statement causes Felix's heart to race and butterflies swarm through Felix's stomach. "In that case.. Can we get more white roses? They're lovely."

 

"I'll get Chan to buy more seeds. Now we need to go upstairs, we need to try on suits." Trying suits on, how fun, Felix thinks, though clearly it was sarcasm, but who knows, it might be okay. 

 

Up in Hyunjin's and Changbin's bedroom, Hyunjin exits their bedroom's private bathroom with a plain, dark red suit on. Felix's eyes were beginning to feel heavy, as he was now sprawled across Hyunjin and Changbin's bed, sleep scratching at his eyes. Changbin hums as he gazes at Hyunjin from the bed, though he feels a bit of excitement bubbling in his stomach as he feels Felix inch closer to him, he then smiles as Felux buries his face against his thigh, "Definitely not. You look ridiculous." Hyunjin scoffs out a laugh, looking at himself in the mirror hung on the bedroom wall. "You're right, babe." He says, grimacing at himself. He truly looked humorous, and there was no way that he could wear this to their wedding. "I think you look handsome." Felix murmurs against Changbin's leg, his eyes barely open anymore. Hyunjin smiles at the sight, though he takes off the red blazer, leaving on just the white button-up and the dress pants. "Thank you, love." 

 

And with that, Hyunjin turns back into the bathroom, closing the door and undressing. 

 

When hyunjin walks out now, he had a traditional black blazer with a white dress shirt on underneath. "How's this?" He asks. "You look amazing. It'll fit the colour scheme perfectly." Changbin replies, breathlessly. No matter how long he and Hyunjin had been together, Hyunjin will always leave him breathless. Hyunjin looks at changbin with a confused look, Colour scheme? He doesn't remember talking about any colour schemes, and usually he isn't one to easily forget. "Well I was thinking white roses, since Felix loves them, and black suits. Black and white."

 

Changbin casts is his eyes down to look at Felix, but his heart swells once he sees that Felix had fallen asleep, his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes, snores leaving his plump lips. 

 

Hyunjin curses under his breath when he sees Felix cuddled up against Changbin, seeing that sight made him want to swoon, it left him with a feeling of pure love and happiness. "Isn't he adorable?" Changbin questions, though it was more rhetorical than anything. He threads his fingers through Feloxs pretty blonde hair, careful and slow so he won't wake the sleeping boy. He continues the gentle movements, sometimes switching to lightly scratching Felix'a scalp to rubbing his head to playing with the pretty strands of hair. "And babe," Changbin turns his attention to Hyunjin, "You look so handsome. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

 

Hyunjin grins and makes his way over to the bed, he sits down next to Changbin causing Felix to stir, quietly whining out. Hyunjin freezes, as if he accidentally just woke a baby, but instead of Felix waking up, he just adjusts his position, and once he got comfortable again, he goes back to his peaceful rest. "No matter how long we've been married I'll never get used to how much you love to sweet talk."

 

Later, when Felix awoke, he felt horrified; the first thing he felt was a hand carefully massaging his scalp, he could hear Hyunjin and Changbin talking and then once he opened his eyes, he sees that his head is resting in Changbin's lap. His cheeks turn a light pink and without thinking, he brings himself closer, almost completely hiding his face in Changbin's leg. Poor baby, is he embarrassed? "It's almost time for lunch, Felix." Changbin hums. Both Hyunjin and Changbin can see the flush on Felix's cheeks, leading to the tips of his ears. "Yeah, okay.."

 

After about six months, Hyunjin and Changbin were completely infatuated with Felix, ever so deeply in love, however Felix was distancing himself more and more. He felt awkward and that he was just intruding on a relationship. Though admittedly Felix was slowly falling for them, but that thought terrifies him. 

 

Now he sits alone the garden, his small hands grasping at the grass, though he quickly stops and scolds himself, remembering that he can't ruin chan's garden. "You really like it out here," Hyunjin observes, sitting beside Felix. smiling shyly, the boy nods, watching as the sun sets, "I love it.. It helps me clear my mind when I'm stressed."

 

"Awe, baby," Hyunjin whispers making Felix want to screech. "What makes you stressed?"

 

"I think," Felix pauses, looking down at his palms, "I think I love you and Changbin." He adds, swallowing thickly. "Felix, we love you too. Isn't it obvious? We've adored you from the moment you've walked into the palace. You're gorgeous inside and out."

 

Felix gazes at Hyunjin, his eyes wide and excited, "You guys love me?"

 

In the evening, Changbin pulls Felix close to his chest, them lightly kisses his forehead. Hyunjin grins and lays beside his two princes and hums, "You didn't have to be so nervous to tell us you love us." Changbin chuckles, wrapping his other arm around Hyunjin. Felix whines and hides his face into his lover's chest, hoping to be able to hide his flush. "Stop! How was i supposed to know you guys love me back?!"

 

Hyunjin laughs, "Baby you're so cute. We both love you so fucking much." 

 

Felix smiles as a warm feeling fills his stomach, he had never been this happy in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new writing style!! i like this a lot better! <3 anyways, soon i'll be rewriting old chapters sooooo i hope you guys like the new versions


	2. Annoying

"You guys are annoying me, I'm trying to practice spells!" Felix exclaims, rolling his eyes at the loud background noise from Hyunjin and Changbin. Hyunjin teasingly mocks him causing Felix to whip around, no longer focusing on his spell book but is now glaring at his lovers. "I could curse you if I wanted to." 

 

"You don't want to, baby." Changbin replies, a little too flirty for a regular situation. Though Felix does realize, that he's a witch, and his boyfriends are demons, so really how normal can anything be?

 

"But I could." Felix mumbles back shyly, a pink blush painting his cheeks. "You're so cute when you try to act intimidating. It's absolutely adorable."

 

Felix whines at Changbin's words and lightly throws an old wand at them, knowing it would barely touch them. "You guys are the worst."

 

But of course, Felix didn't really mean that.


	3. freckled cheeks and rosy lips

Hyunjin and Changbin have always adored everything about Felix, from the tip of his nose, to his fingers, any and everything, they love it. Recently, Felix had dyed his hair orange for the comeback, and Hyunjin and Changbin couldn't be more obsessed. The colour looks beautiful on him and makes his freckles pop, so clearly his boyfriends have everything they need in life.

 

But it wasn't until one late night, that Changbin realizes how truly beautiful Felix looks. 

 

Felix is cuddled up, sleeping soundly against Hyunjin's chest, quiet snores leaving his pretty lips. His eyelashes rest perfectly again his freckled cheeks and Changbin swears he falls deeper in love.

 

"You're staring." Hyunjin whispers, startling Changbin. "How could i not? You two are gorgeous."

 

In response, Hyunjin laughs wholeheartedly but quietly, careful to not wake up their sleeping beauty, "You never skip a beat with the flirting, do you?" Changbin's lips turn into a smirk and he leans in, he presses a soft yet passionate kiss against Hyunjin's lips then teasingly but gently bites Hyunjin's bottom lip. Hyunjin lets out a quiet sigh of happiness then smiles once Changbin pulls away. "Don't act like you don't love it."

 

The two love sick boys hear a whine and look to see Felix looking at them, still not having moved from his laying down position, however now he had a small pout on his pretty face. "Any kisses for me?"

 

Changbin chuckles and watches in admiration as Hyunjin kisses under Felix's eye, aiming right for his freckles. "Fuck," Hyunjin groans out, "You're so cute, you know that?"

 

Felix shyly giggles but in return nods his head, knowing well that he's cute and that he has his two boyfriends wrapped around his tiny finger. "Thank you, Hyunjinnie.."

 

Changbin wants to scream. 

 

Felix is too cute for his own good, Changbin would stare at him for hours if he could. "Absolutely precious." 

 

Felix's cheeks are as read as a tomato at this point, but Hyunjin and Changbin showed no signs of stopping their praise. "You guys are so whipped." Felix tries to groggily joke his way out of his embarrassment, but it's no use, he can never escape from his flirty boyfriends. "Just for you, baby." Changbin replies, smiling. 

 

Felix hides his face in Hyunjin's chest, whining out and grabbing a fist full of Changbin's shirt, "So embarrassing." He whispers. Changbin laughs, watching his tired love squirm in embarrassment. "So adorable." Hyunjin replies instantly, "Our adorable baby should get back to sleep though, you seem tired."

 

Felix nods, peaking out and smiling tiredly yet brightly at Changbin, "Goodnight then, I love you, Binnie, I love you, Jinnie." Hyunjin smiles lovingly, sharing a glance with Changbin. 

 

"Goodnight, Felix. We love you so much."

 

And there is no doubt in Felix's mind that that statement is true.


	4. Ours

"Hi, guys!" Felix exclaims, walking into his shared bedroom, Hyunjin and Changbin look up at their boyfriend from the bed, Hyunjin raising his eyebrows as he gazes at Felix. "Where've you been, baby?"

 

"With Minho!" Felix answers excitedly, sifting on the bed, between his lovers. Hyunjin purses his lips, him and Changbin are definitely the jealous type, and knowing that Minho is a rather cuddly and flirty person, that only makes their jealousy rise quicker. "Yeah?" Changbin asks, his hand slowly finds its way to Felix's inner thigh. "What did you do with Minho?"

 

Felix noticed the drop in Changbin's voice, causing butterflies to abrupt in Felix's stomach, "Nothing.. We just watched a movie!"

 

"You know, Changbin," hyunjin hums, turning his gaze to look at Felix and then Changbin. He smirks at the eldest boy, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I think we have to remind Felix who he belongs to." Felix's breath hitches in his throat, excitement bubbling in his stomach and a blush rising on his cheeks. Changbin chuckles lowly, Felix is sure their eyes had darkened at the thought, and that only made Felix more excited. "You're right, babe, I really think we should let him know that he's ours and only ours."

 

Felix mind races, he wonders what they meant by "reminding him who he belongs to.". However, he's sure it would be nothing too lewd, they'd never crossed that line before, but he's also sure they wouldn't be mean about it. Maybe a makeout session? Felix wouldn't mind that, they'd made out plenty of times before so he was hoping that's what would happen. 

 

Felix smiles a little, a blush on his cheeks warning a smug reaction from his boyfriends. "I think he's excited." Changbin snickers, "He should be." Hyunjin replies as he sits up onto his knees, now hovering over Felix. "He's in for a wild ride tonight."

 

Changbin sits up as well, tracing his index finger across Felix's soft thigh, meanwhile, Hyunjin smirks, slowly getting closer to him. Felix tries not to smile, he absolutely loves having both of their attention on him. "Tell is what you want, Felix." Changbin instructs, the freckled boy lets out a short breath before saying, "I want to be reminded." He practically whispers, Hyunjin bites his lower lip, his boyfriend looks so adorable with his little blushing cheeks and his shy he was getting. "I want you guys to remind me who I belong to."

 

Hyunjin carefully pins Felix to the bed, his plump lips slowly tracing down his neck. "Baby," Hyunjin hums against Felix's collarbone, his teeth grazing across the sensitive skin. "You're ours, just ours."

 

Felix lets out a quiet breath followed by a gasp when he feels changbin's lips attach themselves to his jaw. "You're ours to kiss," Changbin states, kissing down the opposite side of Felix's neck. "Ours to mark, ours to love." Changbin's voice becomes more stern as he sucks down on Felix's sensitive skin. Pretty little moans and gasps echo around the room, making the two other boys smirk. 

 

After about twenty minutes, they were done with their makeout session. Felix now squished between Hyunjin and Changbin, he had one of their sweatshirts on, though since it was a little too big for him, it kept slipping down, exposing his neck and collarbone full of love bites. His lips were red and swollen from the kisses, and to his boyfriends, he looked like an angel. 

 

"Ours," Hyunjin says, fondly, gentle and soft, the dominance from before now completely gone. He lightly kisses Felix's cheek and yawns, smiling widely when he hears Felix's response; "Yours."


	5. Untitled 01.

"Smile for the camera, love." Changbin holds his phone up, the camera application already open and ready, Felix rolls his eyes yet smiles a little, looking at Changbin instead of the phone. "I don't see why you need to take pictures of me." And Changbin smiles, — God. Felix is stunning. "You look great, angel." Hyunjin encourages, looking over Changbin's shoulder to the phone screen, "So beautiful." He adds, his voice a whisper, he was entranced by the photo. Felix truly is an angel in human form.

 

Felix looks away from them, covering his blushing cheeks with his fingers, though it didn't do much, his fingers are tiny and his cheeks are so chubby, so really instead of it protecting his blush from his teasing boyfriends, it just added to his cuteness. "Look at us, Felix." Hyunjin requests softly. "We want to see you, we're not trying to embarrass you, we honestly just want to appreciate your beauty."

 

Felix lowers his hands, — he's shy. How cute. Sometimes Hyunjin and Changbin can be so understanding and patient with how easily Felix gets flustered, though other times they'll be asses about it, trying their best to make him as embarrassed as possible, and luckily right now was not one of those times. "Shit," Changbin curses breathlessly. "You're perfect, darling, truly breathtaking."

 

"You guys are perfect too," Felix admits, he practically bear hugs Hyunjin, he buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and squirms, something he often does when he's flustered or frustrated. Changbin always does find it cute, Felix finds the need to hide himself when he's embarrassed. It's lovely. Felix is lovely.

"Nuh uh," hyunjin chides teasingly, Changbin snaps another picture. "Talk to us, angel, don't be embarrassed, we want to see you. Look at us." This time, Hyunjin's request wasn't so soft, it wasn't rude, at all, however his tone was more low and flirtatious. Felix complies. He lifts his head up and shyly smiles at them, "Felix," Changbin begins, Felix detaches himself from Hyunjin so he can look directly at his other boyfriend. "Do you know how beautiful you are? I'm certain you do, how can you not?"

 

Felix falls silent before pecking Changbin's lips. "You guys make me feel beautiful." He replies quietly. Hyunjin rests his chin on Felix's head, a loving movement, he then grins at Changbin. They're so glad they make him feel beautiful, he is beautiful and he deserves to feel beautiful, he deserves to feel perfect, he deserves to see himself how his boyfriend's see him. Hyunjin kisses his hair before muttering; "you are," against his soft locks.

 

Felix becomes quiet again, he scrunches up his nose as if he was thinking something over. His pouty lips purse, he tries to gain the confidence to shower them in compliments as well. "You guys are hot." He blurts. Changbin places his hand on Felix's lower back, dangerously close to his ass, he runs his hand up Felix's back before resting his hand back where it was before. "Thank you, darling."

 

Changbin watches his two boyfriends and that's when he finally realizes, he's truly in love. His boyfriends were the best things that has ever happened to him, and he doesn't even want to imagine life without his princes.


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of Felix being smaller than Hyunjin and Changbin in this one shot!!

"Dance with us." Hyunjin says breathlessly, Felix is laying comfortably on the bed, basking in the afternoon sun. his boyfriends had been dancing, some slow english song was playing in the background. A love song. it sounded old, Felix somewhat recognized the voice. Frank Sinatra? No no, definitely not. Elvis. Yes, it was an Elvis song. Felix slowly opens eyes, seeing both Hyunjin and Changbin looking at him with expecting looks. "But i'm comfortable." He replies, listening to the song repeat itself. Changbin takes Felix's hand and pulls him off the bed, careful and slow, obviously not pulling too hard. He'd never want to hurt Felix.

 

"Dancing with us is better than laying on our bed." He chuckles. Felix opens his mouth to retaliate however Changbin is right, but Felix isn't the best slow dancer, and he's sure his boyfriends knew this. "I can't dance." He states. hyunjin scoffs, Felix can't dance? Okay, sure. Felix is an amazing dancer and they all know it. "I can't slow dance." He clarifies, that's more like it. Hyunjin remembers the first time they tried slow dancing with Felix, Oh boy. Felix kept stepping on their toes, resulting in sputtered apologizes and blushing cheeks from his end. It was so cute, seeing how embarrassed he got from something so small.

 

Changbin guides Felix by his hips, bringing him closer than before, "Just stand on my feet, baby, I'll guide you." He instructs and of course, Felix complies. Hyunjin watches in pure awe as Felix steps on Changbin's feet, putting one of his arms around his shoulders, saving his other arm for Hyunjin. Hyunjin strides forward, wrapping one of his arms around the smaller's waist and the other around Changbin's. Felix moves one of his feet to Hyunjin's, almost falling back through the transition.

 

"Careful," Hyunjin chuckles, tightening his grip around Felix's waist. Felix puts his arm around Hyunjin's shoulders and with that, they started swaying.

Small and soft giggles leave mouth as he presses kisses to both of his boyfriends cheeks. "This is scary." He giggles once more, though still a little wary of falling again. Sure, it was scary, and they probably looked super dumb, but admittedly, Felix was enjoying himself, who knew dancing to a song about falling in love could be so fun? "This is fun," Changbin replies, contradicting what Felix had just said. The boy didn't argue, instead his lips turning into a smile.

 

After a while, Felix closed his eyes and focused on the music. It almost felt like he was floating, he could still feel the heat of the sun coming from the window, everything was perfect to Felix. Wordlessly gliding around the room, they were so careful with Felix, treating him like a doll made out of porcelain, and that's when Felix decided, he'd love to stay here and dance with them forever.


	7. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese is in italics, Korean is written normally!!  
> Basically this is an au where Changjin speaks Japanese and Lix doesn't

" _Look how cute he looks today_ ," Hyunjin smiles at Changbin. Felix is comfortably wearing one of Hyunjin's oversized sweatshirt and a pair of boxers, his hair was messed up from having just woken up and his bottom lip was curled into a pout. " _Absolutely adorable_." Changbin agrees, watching as Felix trots around the kitchen, preparing some some waffles for himself and his boyfriends. "He looks like an angel and yet he just woke up." Felix whips around and crosses his arms over his chest. "It's not fair, you guys!" He exclaims, "Can't you guys just speak to me in Korean? I want to know what you're saying!"

" _Yeah, Hyunjin, why can't we just talk to him in Korean_?" Changbin snickers and Hyunjin laughs as if that had been the funniest thing he had heard all day. Really it's not a lot to ask for, Felix just wants to know what they're saying. Hyunjin and Changbin's voices do sound kind of nice when they speak in Japanese, the freckled boy can admit that, they honestly do sound pretty hot, but that doesn't change the fact that Felix can't understand them. they're so unfair! "Why can't you just learn Japanese?" Hyunjin smirks causing Felix to whine out. He pulls at the ends of the sweater in frustration, glaring at Hyunjin and Changbin, " _Baby_ ," Changbin says, his voice coming off low and almost like a whisper. Felix's cheeks tint with pink, he had come to understand some Japanese words, mostly pet names and whenever Hyunjin or Changbin used pet names in the forgein language, his cheeks would always brighten and his heart swells. "Come over here."

Felix makes his way over to his boyfriends and plops himself onto the couch beside them. "I want to know what you're saying! You could be insulting me for all i know."

"Actually, we're complimenting you." Hyunjin replies matter-of-factly. "It's just with a little twist on it." He adds. He pulls Felix onto his lap and rubs at his hips. Felix looks away from his boyfriend and huffs, he tries to ignore the way Hyunjin's large hands feel on his small hips or how Changbin's index finger had begun to trace its way across his bare thigh. "Well can't you just do it in Korean so I can understand you?" Felix asks, Changbin lays his head on Hyunjin shoulder and shakes his head as he chuckles. " _He says these things as if he doesn't secretly like when we speak in Japanese_." Changbin states. 

Hyunjin smiles at felix and gives his lover's hips a gentle squeeze, under his smile, there was a hint of smugness, Felix could see it and that made him squirm, his heart fluttering at how hot his boyfriend looked. " _Do you like it, baby? Do you like it when we speak in Japanese_?" 

In all honestly, Felix had no clue what Hyunjin  had just said but he and Changbin were looking at him with such expecting looks that he felt it was only right to nod his head. By their wide smiles, he knew he had chosen the right choice. 

" _See? I knew he liked it_." Changbin says smugly. Felix looks at them shyly, he wants to hide his face so he won't see their smirks but he knows that in the end, that would only give them more satisfaction. 

Maybe them speaking in Japanese between each other wasn't that bad. Felix loves the way they look at him when they compliment him in Japanese or when they talk to him and expect him to reply even though he doesn't understand. Although it is frustrating sometimes, but most times, though he'll never admit it, he loves it.


	8. Movie night

Felix snuggles closer to Hyunjin and Changbin, yawning quietly as he tries to focus on the movie that's being played on their television. Hyunjin rests his hand on Felix's thigh and gives it a light squeeze resulting in the other boy smiling tiredly, he let's out a hum of delight, smiling wider when Changbin's lips ghost behind his ear.

 

"You seem tired, love, do you want to go to bed?" Hyunjin asks, his eyes lock with Changbin's faze and he smiles, pressing his lips to Felix's temple. Felix shakes his head, quieting sighing and trying not to yawn again. "No, the movie just started, it's not even late anyways.." He mumbles back. "It's okay that you're tired, Felix, we can finish the movie tomorrow." Changbin's voice softly echoes through the room, Hyunjin begins to rub circles on his thigh as they both wait for the freckled boy's response.

 

"Can we just stay here? You guys can watch the movie. I'm really comfortable."

 

Both boys nod their heads as Felix takes the blanket they were all under and wraps it around himself. Hyunjin bit back a playful remark, instead he gives Felix's thigh one more squeeze before he focuses back on the movie.

 

After a while, Felix quietly whines, both Hyunjin and Changbin had assumed he had fallen asleep, yet how he was squirming around and frowning.

 

"Felix? Baby, what's wrong?" Once the words leave Changbin's lips, he begins to stroke the youngest's hair, occasionally twirling some strands between his fingers.

 

"Don't laugh, okay?" Felix pouts tiredly. Hyunjin suppresses a laugh, Felix looks adorable yet his worry overshadowed the humour of the situation. "We won't," Hyunjin hums, "Now tell us what's wrong."

"The movie." He mumbles his response, "It's scary and I don't like it." Changbin smirks, looking at Hyunjin, "Well what do you say, babe? Should we change the movie?" Hyunjin picks up on the look on Changbin's face, neither of them ever missing an opportunity to tease their boyfriend. "I don't know, Felix looks pretty cute when he's scared."

Felix whines out once again, covering his eyes with the blanket, his bottom lip protruding yet luckily his boyfriends couldn't see. Although, pouting is such a felix thing to do, therefore both Hyunjin and Changbin already had figured that that's what Felix is doing. 

 

Changbin realizes that Felix is both tired and scared, so now won't be the best time to tease him, however there always is tomorrow. "Felix, we're just kidding," He says softly, reaching for the remote and turning the television off. "Come on, let's go to bed now, remember it's just a movie." Changbin adds. Hyunjin moves the blanket down from Felix's face, he then presses a kiss to his upper cheek. Felix continues to pout, sitting up straight and stretching before crossing his arms. "You guys are so mean to me!"

 

Hyunjin calmly shushes Felix, standing up and helping the younger boy up. "Quiet, love, lets go to bed. You can whine about this tomorrow."

 

"Fine, but you know I will whine all day tomorrow!" 

 

Hyunjin and Changbin know, he definitely will whine for most of the day, but really they don't mind, and Felix knows that.


	9. Late night car rides

"Can we go on a ride?" Felix asks late one night, he sits up, running his fingers through his messy hair and moving to sit on his knees on the bed. Hyunjin raises his eyebrows, his eyes trailing over to the clock. "I don't know, it's pretty late." He says, then looks over to Changbin. "It's also freezing." Changbin adds, pursing his lips.

 

Felix whines and tugs at Hyunjin's sweater, "Please? We'll be warm in the car and it'll be super romantic and cute!" Hyunjin tries to resist the urge to smile but he can't help the way his lips turn up into a grin. He and Changbin share a glance before Changbin reaches for Felix's hand, his hand engulfing the boy's tinier hand. "Well, where do you want to go, love?" He asks, giving Felix's hand a gentle squeeze. "Anywhere," He answers without hesitation causing Hyunjin to chuckle, leaning against the headboard. "I just think it would be really fun to drive in the dark and just have the city lights surrounding us."

 

Finally, Hyunjin gives in, he nods his head and moves the blanket that was on top of him to the side before standing up. "I don't see the harm in it, although you'll be tired in the morning but you can always sleep in." He says and Felix grins and turns his head to Changbin. "Changbinnie! You've got to come, please? We'll only be gone for a little bit!" He pouts again, hoping to get his boyfriend to agree.

 

"Alright fine, sweetheart. Just stop pouting." He caves. Immediately, Felix's pout wipes off of his face and was replaced by his beautiful smile. Changbin kisses the corner of Felix's lips before standing up. "Better hurry, felix," Hyunjin smirks, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he opens their bedroom door. "We'll leave without you."

 

Felx jumps up and wraps the blanket around his shoulders before rushing past Hyunjin and Changbin. "I bet you ten bucks he'll fall asleep half way through the ride." Changbin snickers, throwing his arm around Hyunjin's shoulders. "That's not a fair bet. We both know he'll pass out."

 

Within five minutes, all three of the boys were sat in the car. Felix was curled up in the backseat, his head resting on the window, watching the passing lights and quietly humming along to a song playing on the radio. Hyunjin was in the passenger seat, his fingers laced with Changbin's free hand as Changbin drove.

 

Everything is prettier at night, Felix thinks, the way the stars shine in the stars remind him of Hyunjin and Changbin's eyes and the city lights remind him of their smiles, bright and beautiful, the music was soft like his boyfriend's voices. Everything is perfect. Just like Hyunjin and Changbin.

 

Hyunjin peaks back at Felix, their eyes lock and Felix smiles tiredly. "What's on your mind, darling?" Hyunjin questions. The younger boy hesitates and feels his cheeks heat up before he answers, "You guys." Changbin's heart swells. He wonders how Felix could be so adorable, in fact, he often wonders what had he done to have two amazing boyfriends.

 

Changbin glances at at Hyunjin, a large smile painted across his lips. "I just love you two so much." Felix isn't looking forwards anymore, instead he was back to looking out the window, the blanket raised up to hide his blushing cheeks. "You guys do small things for me, Usually no matter what it is. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

 

Hyunjin chuckles, Felix rarely expresses how he feels this in depth, usually he'd get too embarrassed, although they both could see that Felix was embarrassed but they were surprised that he had actually said it.

 

"We love you too, Felix, you're the best thing that has ever happened to us." Changbin starts listing reasons as to why he loves Felix in his head, from his personality to how perfectly he fits in between him and Hyunjin when they cuddle.

 

Felix smiles wholeheartedly, his eyes becoming heavier as he watches out the window. He can feel himself slowing nodding off as Hyunjin and Changbin's voices fade.

"He's m such an angel, I fucking love him so much." Hyunjin mutters breathlessly, as if he's falling in love all over again, Changbin nods his head in agreement, taking a moment to think about his two lovely boyfriends. "I love you as well, Changbin, I'm not leaving you out." Hyunjin adds quickly, quietly laughing afterwards. Changbin laughs lowly, biting back a sarcastic response, instead saying;

"I love you, Hyunjin, now do you want to go to McDonalds? I'm starving."

 

After a little while, their car was parked in the parking lot of McDonalds, Felix is still sound asleep while Hyunjin and Changbin eat their ice cream in the front seat. Changbin yawns, quietly sighing through his nose as he finishes his ice cream. "You getting tired?" The younger boy asks asks him, "I can drive back home if you want." Changbin shakes his head, groaning and stretching, "It's fine, love, we're close to home anyways."

 

Hyunjin hums, leaning back into the seat. "Let's hurry home then, I'm getting tired and sleeping beauty needs to be moved to our bed."

 

Changbin smiles and nods his head, lightly pressing his foot down on the gas pedal, his hand reaching back out to hold Hyunjin's hand once again.

 

They talked about small things, really just filling the silence with their stories or dumb jokes, and soon enough they were back home, Changbin parks the car in their driveway before looking back to Felix, who was still passed out.

 

"Hey, darling," Changbin says, reaching back and gently resting his hand on Felix's thigh. Felix quietly whines and shifts, he slowly opens his eyes and stretches, "Are we home?" he mumbles. Both Hyunjin and Changbin nod, watching as Felix looks around, gathering his surroundings. The freckled boy hesitates before he opens the car door, moving groggily and stumbling out of the car. "Careful," Hyunjin warns, getting out of the car as well. Hyunjin hastily unwraps the blanket that Felix had nestled himself inside. The action causes Telid to whine, so, Hyunjin places his hand on Felix's lower back, smiling softly, "Sorry, Felix, you'll end up tripping if you keep walking with the blanket."

 

Changbin smiles as well, joining his boyfriends and wrapping his arm around Felix's waist.

 

"Did you two have fun?" Felix mumbles as they enter their apartment. "Yeah, but it would've been more fun if you stayed awake." Hyunjin teases. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so relaxed." Replies Felix, taking of his shoes and walking to the couch, flopping down onto the couch, he lets his body fully relax again.

 

Changbin looks over to Felix, he shakes his head and grins, removing his own shoes and walking in. Hyunjin follows, lightly lifting Felix up to his feet, "Come on, let's go to bed."

 

Felix nods, allowing himself to be lead to their bedroom.

 

Once they get to their bedroom, Hyunjin gently picks Felix up and sets him on their bed. Changbin lays next to Felix, wrapping his arms around the boy, he kisses his hair before covering them up with the blanket Hyunjin laid over top of them. Felix whines out for Hyunjin, turning his head to look at him. "Aren't you going to cuddle with us?"

 

"Give me a second, love, i just need to use the washroom."

 

Felix nuzzles his face into the crook of Changbin's neck. He presses a soft kiss to the soft skin of Changbin's neck before he closes his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh of happiness.

"Goodnight, Felix, I love you so much." changbin whispers as the bed dips down, Felix feels Hyunjin's arms wrap around his waist, he smiles tiredly before replying, "I love you too, Changbinnie, I love you, Hyunjinnie."

And with that, they end a perfect night in a perfect way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot has been an all time favourite of mine, I loved writing it and just thinking about the concept <333


	10. Just you

"Felix," Hyunjin laughs, felix, who was sat on Hyunjin lap, lightly biting and sucking at the older boy's collarbone, quietly whines. "Baby, what are you doing?" Felix stops what he's doing and pulls away, his lips turned down into a pout. "Don't know," He whines again. Over the past few days, Felix had begun to suck or bite on his boyfriend's skin, whether it's on their lips, collarbones and necks, their fingers, even their wrists, anywhere Felix wanted. Maybe it was for comfort, neither of the boys know, but they didn't mind, instead they'd fed into it, Changbin would trace Felix's lips with his finger until Felix would welcome his finger into his mouth, Hyunjin would wear low v-neck shirts, inviting Felix's lips to attach themselves onto his neck. Nevertheless they were unsure if Felix even realized he's doing it, he did it so mindlessly and whenever they would ask why, he would shrug or mumble out an, "I don't know,".

 

The bites were always soft, Felix never did put much force into them, they were cute, tiny little nibbles.

 

One night, Felix had his eyes shut, mindlessly sucking on the midsection between Changbin's shoulder and collarbone. He was comfortably nestled under Changbin's arm while Hyunjin was sat beside Changbin on the couch. "Maybe we should get him a pacifier." Hyunjin prompts, gazing at the two boys beside him with a soft smile. Felix continues to mouth at Changbin's tender skin, calmly listening to their conversation. "That'll be so cute," Changbin murmurs out his response. "Do you want a pacifier, Felix? Do you want to be our little baby?"

 

Fell had stopped his movements now, thinking the idea over. "Yeah," He pauses for a second, then smiles shyly against Changbin neck. "I really want one and I want to be your baby.."

 

Though now, he mainly only used the pacifier at night or whenever Hyunjin or Changbin weren't around, though he still preferred his boyfriends over the pacifier.

 

"Come on," Hyunjin chides and places his hand on Felix's back. "You have your pacifier, look at all the marks your leaving." Though Hyunjin clearly didn't care. He never did, truthfully he would rather Felix nip at his neck rather than suck on a pacifier. "I want you." Felix breathes, and goes back to it.

 

Throughout the rest of the day Felix had sucked and bit at anything he could get, from his thumb to his boyfriend's skin to a damp cloth, and now, he's passed out in bed with his pacifier in his mouth.

 

"He's acting like a baby," Changbin states fondly. The two others were curled up in bed with Felix, however Felix was the first and only person to have fallen asleep. "Maybe we should treat him like one then." Hyunjin replies calmly. He had researched about headspaces and regression before, and Felix was already half way there with his oral fixation so it could be something they could pull off.

 

"More than we already do?" Changbin asks, almost breathlessly, lost in the idea of how cute that would be. "Definitely." Hyunjin smiles to himself, lightly threading his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair. "Wouldn't it be adorable? Felix acting like a little baby all the time, instead of just sucking on his pacifier or our skin." Of course it would be adorable, Changbin feels his heart swell at the thought of Felix in a little headspace. "Alright. Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever left a request and it hasn't been filled, don't worry, soon enough it'll get filled. Even if it was from forever ago, I will fill it!!


	11. Little!Lix

Felix had a tendency to slip into a little headspace when things got a little too stressful, so it was almost a given that the night after their debut, he was curled up in bed, his thumb sitting in his mouth and his eyes wide and teary. Changbin was first to find him in this familiar state, he had just exited the shower and had been unsurprised with the sight of Felix. Little Felix is something both Hyunjin and Changbin had become used to, and to them it's the cutest thing in the world.

 

"Baby boy," Changbin swoons. Over time, they had learned how to talk to little Felix, the correct tones and words to use. "Why do you look so sad?" Felix looks directly at Changbin - or more known as Daddy to little Felix. He feels some excitement seeing Changbin, and without removing his thumb from his mouth, he replied, "Can't find my soother." though, it was more of a mumble than a response. Changbin spots the blue pacifier - or soother as Felix calls it, on the dresser, chuckling as he strides over to retrieve it.

 

"You didn't notice it, sweetheart?" just as the words leave Changbin's lips, Hyunjin enters the bedroom. Felix shakes his head as his eyes trail over to Hyunjin, his cheeks lightly tinted with red. Hyunjin had figured this was coming, the debut was stressing them all out, and they all had different coping mechanisms, though he didn't mind, neither did Changbin of course, they both love taking care of Felix.

 

"So it's that kind of night, Come on, Felix, let's get you into your pyjamas." Hyunjin hums, moving past Chanyhin in order to fish out a comfortable pair of pyjamas for the little. "Daddy, no." Felix whines out in retaliation. "I'm comfy." Little Felix had always been stubborn, from the very start, from not wanting to drink from a sippy cup to not wanting to wear a diaper, but he came around, he always did. Afte a while he'd practically beg for whatever he had pushed away earlier.

 

Hyunjin and Changbin exchange a look before Changbin speaks up, "No pyjamas, no soother."

 

Felix huffs but slowly removes his thumb from his mouth, he stands up but not without making a big scene, he stomps his foot, crosses his arms, anything to show his frustration. The other boys let the little draw out his tantrum, and once Felix goes quiet, they know it's finished. "He skipped his nap today." Changbin mutters to the other caregiver. Hyunjin's lips form into an 'o' shape, that makes sense, Felix always does get rather grumpy when he misses a nap.

 

Hyunjin gets the pyjamas out and turns back to look at Felix, "Are you calm now, love?" He asks. Felix lips were turned into a pout but just as expected, he slowly and obediently nods. "Good, our good little boy." He hums in delight, "But you don't want to make us mad, right? You want to be good for daddy and I, so we need you to stop throwing tantrums at small things." Hyunjin adds, not wanting to be too stern with Felix, that would result in tears and they'd have to spend a while just to calm him down. Changbin watches Hyunjin slowly undress Felix, obviously it's not sexual, it never is. Once Felix was just down to his underwear, Changbin  questions, "Would you like to wear a diaper to bed? Or maybe do you think you can go without one?"

 

Felix shakes his head no, whether he actually needed it or it was more for the comfort of knowing that there won't be an accident, Changbin didn't know, but Felix wants what he wants so changbin gets a diaper out for his baby boy. As soon as Hyunjin gets Felix's shirt on and his underwear off, the little lays down, lifting his hips up for Changbin to have easy access to putting the diaper on, but before Changbin puts the diaper on, he hands Hyunjin the pacifier.

 

Changbin slides the diaper underneath Felix's bottom and tapes the sides then wiggles Felix into comfortable pyjama pants. "Such a good boy," hyunjin repeats his earlier statement, a hum of approval as he pushes the head of the pacifier against Felix lips. Felix eagerly opens his mouth, instantly sucking on the pacifier. His shoulders slowly drop and soon after, he makes himself comfortable in their bed, looking at his boyfriends with wide eyes. Wide and submissive eyes, a look Hyunjin and Changbin were used too, a clear sign that he deep in his headspace. The other two could practically feel Felix's ease, finally, after a long few days of stressing, Felix could relax.

 

Felix hadn't talked much, only making little noises like whines or mumbles, yet another sign that he was far in regression. It wasn't surprising though, Felix had drawn out his regressing, trying to push it away instead of allowing himself to become little, which is never good for any of them.

 

Hyunjin smiles wholeheartedly, how can Felix be so adorable? "Ready to sleep, baby boy?" He asks. Much to their dismay, Felix wordlessly shakes his head, of course tonight is the night he wants to be difficult. "No, daddy." He says around his pacifier. Changbin sighs and sits down beside Felix on the bed, he swaddles their little up in a blanket, Hyunjin and Changbin know that after a while, if they don't rile felix up, he'll fall asleep, but it definitely will take time.

 

Hyunjin turns off the light before he joins his boyfriends in bed, "Why not?" He asks his little, slipping under the blanket and throwing his arm around Felix waist. Making it so Felix is now comfortably squished in between Hyunjin and Changbin, where he often is, where he belongs. "Not sleepy." He replies, however his words are slow and slurred, making it obvious that the poor baby is exhausted. "Wanna spend time with my daddies.."

 

Ah. That's it. It has been a few days since all three of them were able to have some intimate alone time, Felix was a clingy person in general, but little Felix constantly needed love and affection, if he didn't have one of his boyfriend's holding him or one of them cuddling him, he'd cry, and it was always difficult to calm him down from his tears. "Awe, baby," Hyunjin chuckles. Changbin presses a kiss to the little's hair and interlaces his fingers with Hyunjin, now the position was somewhat like they were protecting Felix. "You'll have us all yourself tomorrow, we promise. Now please just sleep for us."

Felix was quiet for a while before quiet snores leave his mouth, though they came out muffled because of the pacifier. Hyunjin sighs out of relief while Changbin breathlessly chuckles. "He's so cute." Changbin says, closing his eyes himself as it had been a while since he'd gotten a decent good night's sleep. Hyunjin smiles softly to himself. "Yeah," He hums in agreement. "He really is."

 

The two caregivers fall asleep after that, feeling happy and content.


	12. Skirt

"Felix should wear a skirt one day." Hyunjin says, his lips turning into a smirk as he looks at Changbin. Felix's cheeks light up and his eyes go wide, biting his bottom lip as millions of thoughts run through his mind. A skirt? But aren't those for girls? Besides what if his legs look weird? Weirdly enough, one thought pops up in Felix's mind, what if he looks pretty? "That would be the death of us." Changbin groans then quietly laughs. Oh. Maybe it's a joke. Felix really doesn't know.

 

About a month later, Hyunjin and Changbin had forgotten about that conversation, but Felix couldn't get the thought out of his head. Now his boyfriends were sat in the living room while Felix was looking at himself in a mirror in their bedroom. He has a cute, short plaid skirt on as well as a pink sweater. Oh god. Maybe m this wasn't the best idea, he thinks, tugging at the skirt, trying to pull it down a little. Whatever, it's too late to change now.

 

Felix trots to the living room, his cheeks almost as pink as his sweater, he sees his boyfriends cuddled up on the couch and focused on the television. Felix clears his throat to let them know he's there and waits for their reactions.

 

"Holy shit." Changbin gasps out when he sees felix, that gets hyunjin's attention as well. Hyunjin's eyes go wide making Felix's squirm under their gazes, oh god, they probably don't like it! "Is it bad?" Felix asks. But Hyunjin shakes his head, seeming breathless and surprised. "No, Felix, you look stunning. You're so beautiful." A strong of curse words leave Hyunjin's mouth as he looks Felix up and down, stopping to admire his legs and the skirt. The youngest smiles shyly and proudly, he had really hoped to get a positive reaction, however he definitely didn't expect something like this.

 

Changbin reaches for Felix's arm and carefully tugs him down in between them, both Hyunjin and Changbin put their hands on their love's inner thighs, and because their hands were rather big and Felix's thighs were rather tiny, their hands practically completely cover his bare skin.

 

"You're so pretty, Felix, I can't believe you wore a skirt for us." Changbin praises, his eyes soft and full of love. After just an hour Felix's cheeks were brighter than the sun and his stomach was erupting with butterflies.

 

Maybe this was the best idea he's ever had.


	13. Nightmares

Hyunjin woke up to movements beside him, Felix's tossing and turning happened nightly, especially when he's little, though now, he was more so squirming and whimpering, he seemed more distressed rather than content. Changbin seems to notice as well, his gravely and thick, sleep filled voice broke the silence in the room. "I think he's having a nightmare." He says, already assuming Hyunjin is awake. The whimpers turned to cries, Felix's pacifier falling out of his mouth in the process. "Baby," Hyunjin wraps his arms around the little, somewhat holding him still, just trying to get him to stop thrashing. Felix's eyes fly open in response, though the two other boys couldn't see due to the darkness, Felix's eyes are wide, terror filling them. He trembles in Hyunjin's arms, a fragile and broken sob leaving his lips.

 

Changbin pats blindly around the bed for Felix's pacifier, knowing eventually they'll need to use it to calm him. "We're here, Felix, you're safe with us." Changbin utters, he felt satisfaction once his fingers surface on the hard plastic of the pacifier. The thrashing luckily stops however Felix's crying only got louder, he was now in hysterics, choking on his sobs. The caregivers are well aware that the nightmare couldn't have been too bad, but with Felix having been so deep in his headspace when he went to bed, even the smallest things would terrified him. The little frantically grabs at Changbin's shirt, most likely trying to bring him closer.

 

"Daddy," He cries out, and Changbin shushes him gently, letting him know that he's safe and protected while Hyunjin let's go of the panicked little, slowly and carefully sitting up. "I'm going to turn on the light, I'll get him some warm milk too." Hyunjin tells Changbin, his voice gentle and hesitant, as if somehow he'd scare Felix more. Changbin nods his head, taking Hyunjin's place in comforting Felix, he holds Felix close to his chest, now allowing their baby to sob against his neck.

 

Once the light was on, Felix's crying somewhat dies down, though quiet little cries still echo around the room. "Calm down, baby, daddy's got you." Changbin strains his neck to press a kiss to Felix's hair, cradling his distressed baby, "You have got to calm down so you can have your milk, can you do that for me?" Felix let's out a quiet whimper but nods his head, lifting his little hand up to wipe away his tears. "Okay, daddy. I'll try." He mumbles.

 

After a few seconds, Felix begins to lightly suck on Changbin's collarbone, giving into his small oral fixation, though he hadn't fully calmed down yet, he was no longer sobbing and was now just quietly sniffling, his breathing still uneven. 

 

Hyunjin renters the room, a small baby bottle filled with warm milk in his hand. Felix's sucking halts and he slowly lifts his head, his eyes wide and curious. "Daddy? Is that mine?" He questions, eagerly eyeing at the bottle. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy, his skin more pale than usual, so even if Hyunjin hadn't previously seen that he was crying, he'd be able to tell by his features. "Yeah, baby boy, it's yours. Do you feel better?"

 

Felix nods his head yes and with that, Hyunjin had turned the light back off and joined them in bed. "Here," he whispers, prodding Felix's lips with the nipple of the bottle, the little's eyes close and he hungrily takes in the bottle, beginning to suck and drink, quiet little noises of contentment and pleasure from the drink come from Felix. Awe. How cute. He pulls away from the bottle to yawn, resulting in getting some milk on his chin, but he doesn't mind, instead, as soon as his yawn was finished, he went back to the milk, as if his only goal in life was to finish it.

 

Felix had finished the milk in a matter of minutes though he continued to lap at the nipple of the bottle, sucking and biting at things had always been something that could calm Felix down. But much to Felix's disappointment, Hyunjin removes the bottle from his mouth and sets it on their bedside table. "Please, daddy." He whines, making grabby hands for the bottle, showing that he still in fact wants the bottle. "Sorry, baby. It's all gone. Can you try to sleep for us?"

Thanks to Changbin, Felix's mouth wasn't empty for long, within seconds it was replaced by his pacifier. "How long until wake up time?" Felix questions as he squirms, trying to get comfortable. "A few hours," Changbin murmurs, he himself was getting tired, his voice becoming lower and thicker with sleep. "We can watch movies tomorrow and you can play with all your toys. You just have to sleep first."

 

Felix obediently nods and burrows his face in Hyunjin chest, Changbin then hugs their baby from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Go to bed, baby, daddy and I love you so much." Hyunjin states. The tallest could practically feel Changbin smiling at them, and obviously he was, Felix in his little state was adorable, and watching Hyunjin take care of him? It was quite a sight to see.

 

Once Felix had fallen asleep, Changbin stretches to kiss Hyunjin lips. "I love you, babe, sleep well."

 

Hyunjin heart races, as if it's the first time they've kissed, Changbin does have that effect on people. "I love you more. Goodnight."


	14. Disobedient

Usually Felix's attitude isn't too bad, sure he can get a little sassy and pouty, but when he's in a little headspace, he's usually rather obedient, but today, not so much. From the minute he woke up he was whining, his eyes glossed over with tears and a pout on his lips. Changbi had calmly asked him what's wrong, but that resulted in a full blown tantrum, Felix wailing and saying that he wants to go back to bed. Changbin took the time to calm Felix down while Hyunjin made the three of them breakfast.

 

It was completely calm again until nap time, Felix didn't want to leave his caregivers, instead he wanted to stay with them or for them to stay with him as he slept, but Hyunjin and Changbin just couldn't, Changbin wanted to work on lyrics while Hyunjin planned to clean or just relax, however Feli wasn't having any of that.

 

This time, Hyunjin calmed Felix down, he dealt with his thrashing and crying, and finally got him down for a nap, but only on the condition that he'll stay with Felix as he sleeps. Hyunjin should've said no, he knows that, however Felix looked so sad with his tear stained cheeks and his little pout that Hyunjin just didn't want to break his heart again. Felix plopped his thumb in his mouth, having to use his thumb instead of his pacifier because that had been taken away earlier due to his actions, and just like that, he was sound asleep.

 

Now, felix is sitting on a baby mat in their living room, calmly playing with toy cars as Hyunjin and Changbin watch television. Suddenly, Felix throws one of his cars across the room, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Changbin sighs and looks away from the television to look at Felix, "Felix, no. Don't throw toys." He instructs, his voice hard and stern, which is rather unusual, both Hyunjin and Changbin always talk in a soft tone with little Felix, but this was going on to be their baby's third tantrum of the day, and Changbin was getting frustrated. Felix doesn't stop though, instead he takes another car and tosses it across the room, the car making a light thump when it hits the wall. "Baby, what are you doing?" Hyunjin questions, sighing, crossing his arms over his chest. Felix turns his head to look at the caregivers, nervously putting his thumb in his mouth, expecting to get bad repercussions for being so disobedient, "Nothing."

 

"Come, why don't you sit on daddy's lap?" Hyunjin pats his thigh and smiles softly, trying to coax the hesitance out of him. Felix gets up slowly and sits onto hyunjin's lap, mumbling quiet apologizes over and over again. Obviously he didn't want to get punished, though the punishments were never too bad, usually he'd only get his pacifier taken away, or sent to their room. He'd only ever gotten spanked a few times, and he knew he deserved it, but clearly he didn't like the punishment, and it made Hyunjin and Changbin feel guilty, seeing the red hand marks on felix's bottom, so it would only rarely happen after that day, instead they only gave small punishments, but a punishment is a punishment, whether it's a spanking or getting his pacifier taken away, it always upset little Felix.

 

"Don't look so sad, love." Changbin murmurs. The two caregivers exchange a look, both feeling bad for Felix. "I don't want to get punished!" He exclaims and takes his thumb out of his mouth in distress, Felix eyes fill with tears again, a sight Hyunjin and Changbin were getting used to today, though it's still sad seeing him cry, it wasn't necessarily sad tears, just bratty. "We won't punish you but you need to promise us that you'll be good."

 

Felix quickly nods and wipes away his stray tears, "I'll be really good. I promise!" Felix shifts his wide eyes to look at Changbin and then back at Hyunjin. "Good baby. Do you want to talk about why you're upset?" Changbib asks, his voice softening as he leans over to kiss the corner of Felix's lips, the little shrugs in response, casting his eyes down. "I think I'm just grumpy." He mumbles out his response. Changbin chuckles, he's just grumpy, how adorable. "Well i'm sure you'll feel better later."

 

And Felix does, he willingly cleans up his toys and the rest of the day was spent with his giggles echoing around the room, and now he's cuddled up between his boyfriends, and that's when he decides he likes being obedient rather than being bad.


	15. Spanking

"Felix, the way you're acting is completely unacceptable. You know we're going to have to punish you if you keep throwing these fits." Hyunjin warns, his voice showing his clear frustration and anger. Felix shrugs, glaring at his boyfriends from the other side of the couch. Without hesitation, Changbin carefully pulls the little onto his lap, so he's now laying across Changbin's lap, his cheek pressed against Hyunjin's thigh.

 

"If you keep acting like this daddy will have to spank you, baby." Changbin murmurs, slowly rubbing his palm over Felix's bum as a way to warm him. They had talked about spanking in the past, when Felix wasn't in little space, and once everyone was comfortable with it, it was just a matter of time until Felix got his first spanking. Felix rolls his eyes, but of course with just his luck, Hyunjin notices, and clearly isn't too happy. He tells Changbin what Felix had done, causing Changbin to sigh loudly. 

 

"You'll get ten spanks." The caregiver now says, he pulls Felix's pants down to his mid thighs, exposing the little's pale bottom. Felix shyly pushes his bum up into the air, while Hyunjin carefully and lovingly runs his fingers through his hair, "Okay, daddy." Felix grumbles despite his encouraging actions. It's not he despises the thought, but his attitude still wasn't fixed and who enjoys punishment? No one Felix knows of.

"You'll be okay." Hyunjin caresses Felix cheek now, and Felix knows that, he'll be fine! Spanking isn't even that horrible, but Felix is sure that it won't change his attitude.

 

"Oh!" Felix exclaims, jolting forward from the first strike. Before he had the change to get comfortable again, a second hit falls across his opposite cheek. "Daddy," He whimpers out, addressing neither Hyunjin or Changbin, just letting the name slip out. "Taking your punishment like such a good boy," Changbin praises, lightly placing his cold hand on the reddening skin. Hyunjin pushes his index and middle finger into Felix's mouth, not forcefully, of course, but sucking on his caregiver's fingers will always be something that comforts him. The third spank comes a little harder than the others, making Felix eyes water. "You're doing so well, Felix, daddy is almost done."

 

Changbin stops after ten spanks, leaving Felix a sniffling mess. The little squirms as his caregiver pulls his pants over his red bum, Changbin carefully moves him to a sitting position onto his lap, with the new position, Felix could no longer have Hyunjin's fingers in his mouth, so instead he now puts his own thumb in his mouth.

 

"Are you okay, felix?" Hyunjin questions softly. Felix sniffles again but nods, he looks at his boyfriends with his cute, wide and submissive eyes that the caregivers have learned to know and love. "I'm okay, daddy." He says, sure his eyes were a little teary and his cheeks were flushed, but overall Felix is completely okay. "Are you done being bratty for the day?" Felix nods again, a little smile painting his lips as he pulls his thumb out of his mouth.

 

The good thing with Felix is that even if he is bratty and disobedient, it doesn't take too long for him to smarten up, which Hyunjin and Changbin are more than thankful for.


	16. Spoiled

"Hey, baby." Hyunjin hums, sitting on the couch beside his little. Felix excitedly crawls onto Hyunjin's lap, though Felix had his pacifier in his mouth, Hyunjin could see how happy he was from the way Felix's eyes are lighting up. "Daddy and i got you some surprises."

 

Felix's mouth falls open, making his pacifier fall, "Surprises? For me?!" He asks. Just then, Changbin walks into the living room, three shopping bags in his hands. "What did my daddies get?!" Felix shifts excitedly, grinning cutely at Changbin. Changbin sits beside his loves and smiles back, he sets the bags down, but picks up one of them. "Remember how bad you want onesies, love?" Changbin questions. Hyunjin watches lovingly as Changbin takes out fabric from the bag, unfolding it to reveal that its a cute, dark blue onesie, decorated with small planets and stars. 

 

Excitement bubbles in the pit of Felix's stomach as he gasps, snatching the pyjamas out of Changbin's hands. "Daddy! It's perfect! I want to put it on right now!" Hyunjin tightens his grip on Felix, "Not yet, baby, let's look at your other treats first." Hyunjin chuckles, kisses the back of Felix's neck. Felix stays quiet, waiting for Changbin to continue.

 

The caregiver pulls out a small teddy bear, the little's eyes go wide and teary as he, yet again, yanks the gift out of Changbin's hands. "Daddy.." He whimpers, addressing both of the caregivers, holding the stuffed bear close to his chest, he sniffles, "It's perfect!" 

 

Changbin laughs at how emotional his baby is. He pulls out a plastic package with two blue pacifiers, making Felix even happier. "Get the other bag, babe." Hyunjin instructs, directing his statement towards Changbin, the other caregiver nods, dropping the now empty shopping bag and reaching for the second bag. "Now, baby, we got you some toys, but you have to promise to be good if you want to keep them."

 

Felix smiles and nods obediently, "I'll be good! I promise!" 

 

Hyunjin smiles as Changbin reaches into the bag, he hands Felix a packaged toy car, the little gasps out, more excited than anything as he stares at the toy with big and sparkling eyes. "Oh my gosh!" "Do you like it?" Hyunjin asks, though the answer was rather clear. "I love it daddy! Thank you!" 

 

The other gifts were colouring books, a small giraffe for Felix to bite and suck on and a baby book, one that they'll hopefully read before bed. The third shopping bag was filled with essentials, like baby oil, some new bottles, diapers and some more onesies, and of course, Felix was still more than grateful. 

 

"Come with daddy," Changbin murmurs, the caregiver stands up and scoops his little into his arms, "Let's get you into your new onesie and then we'll show daddy how cute you look."

 

After about ten minutes, Changbin and Felix join Hyunjin back in the living room, Felix dressed in a white onesie, decorated with little cows, he also had one of his new pacifiers in his mouth as well as his new stuffed bear in his arms. "Awe, baby, you look adorable," Hyunjin hums in delight, pulling baby back onto his lap. 

 

"Thank you, daddy." Felix mumbles from behind his pacifier. He cuddles up to Hyunjin's chest and smiles shyly at Changbin, "Changbinnie? Can you read the story?" 

 

Changbin begins to softly read the new book, Felix closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath, he relaxes in Hyunjin's arms causing the caregiver to smile. 

 

After only a few minutes, Felix was passed out, small hums and moans leaving his lips, showing that clearly he was having a great rest. "Today was a good day." Hyunjin says, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

 

"Yeah," Changbin agrees, "It really was."


	17. First kisses

Felix has been struggling with horrible nightmares ever since he was a kid, but as he became older, they only got worse. Hyunjin can still remember the first night he woke up to Felix's thrashing and sobbing, they weren’t dating yet, however with reason, Hyunjin was still worried out of his mind.

 

The second time, Changbib was in the room. He was first to hear the freckled boy's soft cries, at the time, both Hyunjin and Changbin had huge crushes on Felix, little did they know that the pretty boy liked them both back. Hyunjin and Changbin spent a while comforting Felix, when finally, he fell asleep in their arms.

 

The third time was a charm. All three of them had been dating for about three days and yet Felix was too nervous to make a move on Hyunjin or Changbin while the two older boys wanted Felix to make the first move. they thought it would be adorable to have Felix kiss them first and to see how embarrassed he would get.

 

This time when Felix woke up, he was hysterical. He had flinched away when Changbin put his arm around him and instead of cuddling up to his boyfriends, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

 

Both Hyunjin and Changbin rubbed Felix back until he calmed down, but even when he stopped crying, he didn’t say a word. Hyunjin was first to kiss Felix, he had used his index and middle finger to nudge the boy's chin up, then he gently kissed him and once he pulled away, he turned to Changbin and smirked before whispering, "Your turn."

Felix's eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinted with pink yet that didn’t stop Changbin from pressing his lips against the younger's lips. Felix hides his face in his hands and squeals, "I wasn’t ready for that," He croaks out, his voice rough and nasally from crying. Hyunjin and Changbin both laugh in response, Hyunjin pressing another quick kiss to Felix's forehead.

 

After that, they spend the whole night pressing soft kisses to each other’s lips and cuddling.


	18. You'll break

Hyunjin and Changbin were leaning against the wall, watching Felix as he danced. Their debut music video had gone live just a few hours before, but both boys were a little unsure as to why Felix was still practicing. They had learned the dance and perfected it a month before, though for some reason, Felix had been practicing since late in the afternoon, and the time now? Almost one in the morning. He had asked them to watch him so he could get used to the feeling of having eyes on him, and obviously they're proud of how well he's is doing however it's sad seeing their love in such an unhealthy state. 

 

Hyunjin looks at the clock, quietly sighing once he sees how late it is, he was about to speak up but Changbin beat him to it. "Felix. It's time to go back to the dorms." changbin demands. The movement of Felix's body stops, and the tired boy wipes sweat off his forehead, his chest heaving as he looks at his boyfriends. "I'm fine." He practically whimpers out. His eyes are stinging, his bones and head aching, but he has to continue, he needs to, he has to show everyone his worth, the fans, the members, the company, that he belongs in Stray Kids, he just as to make sure everyone sees that.

 

"Baby, we're not asking you. We're telling you. It's time to stop and rest." Hyunjin sighs once again, turning off the speaker and silencing the music. Felix melts under the pet name, as per usual, however his body and mind craves to keep moving. "Guys, I need to continue, I have to."

 

Changbin strides towards his overworked boyfriend, his lips turned into a frown, though he seemed upset, his facial expression remained soft, like his tone, "You don't have to do anything, okay? Let's go, We'll take care of you."

 

After almost thirty minutes of prodding, Felix finally complies to head back to the dorm. They got him to take a warm shower and now he's cuddled up on the bed, wearing Hyunjin's sweater and a pair of shorts. As both Hyunjin and Changbin were changing into their own pyjamas they noticed how distressed Felix seemed. "Hey, Felix? Is there something wrong?"

 

The boy bites his bottom lip, sinking back into the bed. "I'm just tired." Felix sighs, looking up at his standing boyfriends. Hyunjin and Changbin know that's not the case, Felix never gets randomly sad if he's tired, unless he's in little space, though now Felix is definitely not regressed. Hyunjin slips his sweatpants on before crossing his arms over his bare chest. Sometimes Felix forgets that his boyfriends know him better than he knows himself, so if somethings wrong they could know before Felix even knows, but this time Felix knows why he's sad, he wants to show that he belongs in Stray Kids, but maybe he doesn't. He got eliminated, he shouldn't have been brought back, if he leaves, it'll be better for them all.

 

"Do you think I should be in Stray Kids?"

 

Felix's voice was quiet, almost like a whimper as he shifts his gaze from his boyfriends to the floor, finding it easier not to look at them in this situation. "Baby? What are you saying? Of course you should be in the group. You belong here." Changbin tells, sitting on the bed beside Felix's legs. The youngest closes his eyes, he swallows the need to sob as a chill runs through his spine. "I want to practice. I need to show everyone that i deserve to be here."

 

Hyunjin feels his heart break and a lump beginning to form in his throat. "Felix, love, you don't have to prove yourself. We all know how talented you are, you have so much potential and you'll be able to show it in Stray Kids." Hyunjin says lowly, putting his shirt on now. His voice came out serious, more stern than he intended, but he needed to get his point across. "But working until you can't work anymore isn't healthy, so if you think that's okay we'll just cut your practice down to an hour."

 

"Hyunjin, you can't do that!" Felix croaks out, frantically looking up at his boyfriends with teary eyes. "Please, guys, please you can't cut it down. I need to show the fans, everyone, that I deserve this."

 

Tears fall onto his cheeks, it made Hyunjin and Changbin's hearts twist and their stomach tie in knots, seeing Felix look so broken, so upset, was horrible, they just want him to see how amazing he is, to have Felix see himself the way they see him. "It's okay, Felix. You're okay. You're great! Even if you can't see it everyone else can." Changbin smiles, trying his hardest to cheer Felix up. Hyunjin sits on the other side of Felix, using his hand to caress his cheek and to wipe the tears away.

 

"Felix, please never overwork yourself like that again, you'll break." Hyunjin's lips purse, pulling his hand away from his boyfriend's cheek. "I won't. I won't break," Felix whispers, cuddling himself into the oversized sweater Hyunjin had temporally gifted him. "I'll try not to do it again. I promise." He adds, sniffling. Both Hyunjin and Changbin smile halfheartedly, feeling semi-proud and content with their boy.

 

"Good. Never ever forget how much you mean to us, okay? We both love you so so much and it hurts to see you so sad." Changbin declares to end the conversation.

And Felix won't forget it, he knows, and he'll try his best to never overwork himself again.


	19. Best baby

"Daddy?" Felix tiredly calls out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Changbin had been in the room when he had gone down for a nap, and yet now, Changbin was nowhere to be seen. Felix had been rather clingy and needy all day, from the moment he woke up to now, all he craved was affection and having someone beside him at all costs, so when he didn't see either one of his caregivers in the room when he woke, his first reaction was to pout.

 

"Come here, baby, we're in the living room." Changbin calls out his response. Like magic, the pout wipes off of Felix's lips, he now smiles widely to himself, plopping his pacifier in his mouth and stretching, before he makes his way to the living room. His two caregivers greet him with a smile, making his stomach fill with excitement. "I missed you guys!" Felix exclaims, sitting his bum on Changbin's lap and throwing his thighs over Hyunjin's lap. "You missed us? Cute. How was your nap?" Hyunjin asks, taking felix's pacifier out of his mouth, felix whines out, but all in all, he is a very obedient boy, only sometimes he'd be stubborn and whiny, though right now wasn't a time he wanted to be bratty.

 

"It was good! I'm sleepy still.." Felix trails off but then shrugs, his smile back onto his lips. "You're up earlier then usual, you can go back to bed." Hyunjin murmurs, using his index finger to trace circles onto the little's thigh. Felix quickly shakes his head, "No, daddy! I want to stay up with you guys." Changbin hums in response and presses a gentle but loving kiss to Felix's hair. "Why, baby boy? You can see us whenever you want."

 

Felix pouts at what his caregiver says, he doesn't want to see them whenever! He wants to see them now, why can't they see that? "Because I love my daddies." Felix mumbles out his response, his embarrassment setting in. "Awe, Felix, daddy and I love you so so much." Hyunjin laughs and lightly squeezes Felix thigh. "You'll have to go to bed earlier tonight then."

 

"Alright, daddy, I will!" Felix snuggles himself against Changbin's chest, smiling shyly at Hyunjin. Though Felix didn't stay nestled up to his caregiver for long, instead he leans up and kisses Changbin's neck, his eyes close as he kisses the soft skin, then he stops for a moment to smile. "I love my daddies." He murmurs. Changbin's chuckles lowly and plays with Felix's pretty blonde hair, "How about you give some love to Hyunjin too."

 

Felix eagerly lifts himself off of Changbin's lap and plants himself on top of Hyunjin. instantly, Felix bear hugs him, burying his face in his boyfriend's neck. "You guys are the best daddies ever.."

 

Hyunjin and Changbin smile at each other, little Felix often gets into moods where all he wants to do is show his love to his boyfriends, it's so cute, and neither Hyunjin nor Changbin could ever complain. Hyunjin laughs quietly and wraps his arms around Felix, resulting in a warm feeling pooling in the bottom of the little's stomach. "You're the best baby ever." Changbin replies, carefully moving to kiss Felix's cheek without nudging Hyunjin.

 

The rest of the day was practically spent on the couch, Felix switching between giving affection to Changbin and Hyunjin, though in the end, the little had fallen asleep in Changbin's arms, his thumb in his mouth and a blanket over them, and Hyunjin realizes he wouldn't want it any other way.


	20. How we met

"How did you guys meet?" Jeongin asks the trio one day, sitting down at their regular lunch table. Felix grimaces, peaking over at his boyfriends. "You don't want to know." He says slowly. Their relationship backstory is rather dumb, and definitely embarrassing, but Felix's boyfriends can be idiotic, so what more would you expect? Hyunjin sends a smirk Felix's way and quietly mutters, "Come on, baby, tell him." and Hyunjin always knows how to makes him melt and comply, butterflies erupting in felix's stomach as he nods.

 

"It was my first day at this school and Hyunjin came and told me that his friend and him think I have a cute ass," Felix's let's out a long, fake sigh, though there is a large smile on his face despite the action. "And they wanted to see if i had a pretty face to go with it." Just as he says that, Changbin chimes in, putting his arm over Felix's shoulder, looking smugly at Jeongin, "And he does, doesn't he?"

"Stop being so gross and romantic in front of Jeongin, he's like three years old!" Felix exclaims, sending an apologetic look to Jeongin, but honestly? Felix loves it, he adores how touchy his boyfriends are, or how weird the way the met is. He just loves his boyfriends so much, and Jeongin didn't mind either, it's clear that all three of them are in love, and hearing stories of their first date, or how they met, made his heart swell.

 

"I'm not three, and that's so cute! Can you tell me more stories?!"

 

"Not happening! They're all so embarrassing."

 

Despite what Felix said, Hyunjin just shrugs, smiling at Changbin as they begin to tell more stories.


	21. Makeout

Soft moans and sighs echo around the dimly lit bedroom walls, along with the wet sounds of kissing and shuffling. "Felix," Changbin groans out, pulling away from his lover's lips. "We're supposed to be asleep." Felix giggles quietly and tiredly at that, feeling a small rush of excitement rush through him as Hyunjin nips and licks at his collarbone. "This is much more fun than sleeping, Changbin." Felix replies groggily, he leans up and presses a lazy kiss to his boyfriends lips, sucking on Changbin's bottom lip and humming as he relaxes back against the bed, Changbin still hovering over him. 

 

Changbin pulls away, "You're right, your pretty little moans are much cuter than Hyunjin's snores."

 

Felix smiles shyly, unable to hold back his laugh as the kisses to his neck stop, and now, Hyunjin moves to Changbin, he grazes his teeth across Changbin's neck, a light, teasing action, causing Changbin to exhale loudly, purely out of pleasure and satisfaction as he closes his eyes. "Hyunjin," Changbin gasps lowly, biting his swollen bottom lip and opening his eyes, Felix shivers under Changbin's stare, then moves to eagerly suck on the oldest's neck. "Baby, fuck, guys."

 

Felix pushes himself up, getting as close to his boyfriends as possible. He pulls away and looks innocently at Changbin, "What, Changbinnie? You don't like it?"

 

Hyunjin laughs and moves away, sitting on his knees and looking down at Felix, Changbin does the same, and this just made poor Felix flustered. "Who knew our baby could be flirty." Hyunjin smirks, running his index finger over Felix's hip. The youngest knows exactly what they're doing, because Felix had previously tried to tease Changbin, his two boyfriends decides to tease him back. He lightly rolls his eyes, he tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he bites back, "I can be flirty if I want to."

 

Changbin laughs, he leans down and kisses Felix's forehead before leaning back up to kiss Hyunjin's cheek. "Yep, of course you can, love." Changbin responds sarcastically. He sits against the headboard and sighs happily, "As much as I love this, we really should sleep." 

 

Felix yawns quietly then sadly nods, "Yeah.. I guess you're right," Felix pouts. "Don't pout, we'll continue this tomorrow, sweetheart." 

 

And Felix definitely will hold Hyunjin's promise to his boyfriends.


	22. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to demon Changjin and angel Felix!!!!

"I can be scary!" Felix exclaims. 

 

"Sure you can, love." Hyunjin hums, he lazily runs his fingers through his hair and smirks, staring at his angel. Angel. Felix shouldn't be around people like Hyunjin and Changbin, an angel should've never found their way to a pair of demons, but here Felix is, cuddled up on a comfy couch in the depths of hell. 

 

When Felix, a kind hearted angel, first made his way down to hell, he was horrified. The younger boy was obviously used to the calmness of heaven, the bright sun during the day and the shining stars at night, while hell has more of a red hue during the day, and night is almost always pitch black, but with the occasional exception of a bright, white moon. 

 

"You're an angel," Changbin licks a stripe up the side of Felix's neck. "A kind, cute, little angel." 

 

Felix shivers.

 

The first day down in hell wasn't as bad as one might think, sure, there was whistles and catcalls from the demons out and about, but Hyunjin and Changbin were quick to tell them to shut it. Felix remembers watching the red sun set, it was abnormal, but the angel found comfort in being with his demon boyfriends.

 

He still felt the guilt of betraying his family, a pure blooded angel, leaving his family for demons, leaving heaven for hell.

 

"Just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I can't be scary or mean!"

 

Pure blooded demons can be the worst people you'll ever meet, and somehow blends right in with that group. Pure bloods, the highest, richest, bitchiest of them all, Felix's best friends and where his boyfriends fit in.

 

"Maybe angels can be scary," Hyunjin ponders, "But you? Definitely not you sweetheart."


	23. UH HEY ?

i'm finally fricken back and ready to post ! and also? coming january i might start to post smut, however i'm still unsure. i will put a warning before each one shot if there's smut,, but Yes anyways expect updates omg i missed u guys


End file.
